The girdle of gender
by Jack The Bard
Summary: Jarlaxle finds a belt that switches his gender, much to Entreri's dismay, and eventual pleasure. Warning: Hints at sexual content. If you have an issue with it, contact me.


'Aight, time to unleash the Krakken on this mutha-fer. My recent membership to the Foaminian Cult has given me rage in spades!

* * *

Artemis Entreri, m aster assassin, had just returned from a bounty hunting mission. He was weary from his travels, yet had hauled in a massive payload from the ogres, giant, and countless goblins he had felled on his mission. Jarlaxle had gone on a different route altogether, and the weary killer had not seen his partner in days. Entreri stopped as he approached his door. 

There was an unusual scent coming from it, that of... a woman? Entreri rolled his head back, sighing. That damn drow had probably had his lover, Ellery, over for a night or two of good, hard sex. Of course Entreri knocked, even though it was his room, the drow did not want to walk in on his partner in bed with the Commander. No, sir! That would lead to a bigger ass-kicking than could ever be described.

And it wouldn't be from Jarlaxle.

Entreri sighed again and touched the still-tender spot on his head where Ellery had hit him with the hilt of her massive axe for randomly walking in on the couple. So crazed was she that she proceeded to chase Entreri down the street, in the nude, waving that monstrosity of a weapon about while a stream of colourful curses flowed from her mouth in more tongues than the assassin could count.

A feminine voice answered, not surprisingly enough, "Come in."

In marched Entreri, about ready to give Jarlaxle a head count (literally) of his adventures, but the drow mercenary was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a drow female with midnight skin and silvery hair that glistened like moonlight in a pond stood there, in one of the finest dresses Entreri had ever seen, and that was saying something. She smelled of cinnamon, strangely enough, and the v-cut of her dress showed off her ample breasts at which the assassin would have marveled if he did not know the truth of this shapely drow.

"Dammit, Jarlaxle, what did you do this time?" the infuriated assassin queried, and proceeded to seat himself on his bed.

"I thought you'd be surprised. This form is quite pleasing. Unfortunately, there is no way to get out of it. Despite all of the magical items in my arsenal!" the female Jarlaxle replied.

"What in the nine hells happened?" An appropriate query on Artemis' behalf.

"I was hunting down some ears when a glimmer in the edge of my vision caught my eye. It was a girdle, the very same you see here." She pointed at her wasp-thin waist, showing a belt with a buckle that had the male and female symbols on it, with a double-pointed arrow between them.

"When I placed it on, it stayed fastened and wouldn't come off. The side-effect was that I become this drow you see before you now. I quite like these breasts, though. Look!" The giddy drow proceeded to hop up and down a few times, causing the massive breasts to bounce, and they were nice indeed. Entreri got a little too happy.

"Hopefully I may get a discount at a bar or two!" the transformed Jarlaxle continued, a wry grin on his face.

Entreri nodded, but one thing remained unanswered: "Where did you get the dress?"

Jarlaxle smirked, "I told Ellery of my plight, and she was nice enough to loan me a dress, even though she laughed the whole time."

"What were her thoughts on the matter?"

"Zhengyi."

"Ah, of course."

"Frankly, I think this is by far too silly for him. He wasn't like us, settling for humiliation alone sometimes. He always went for the kill."

_Go figure_, Entreri thought. _He's constantly bedding women that he just barely finds charming, and yet here he is: now that which he loves. Interesting how fate works like that... _

"I've always wondered..." Jarlaxle zoned out for a second.

"What is it now?"

"I have always wondered what sex is like from a woman's point of view. Care to try out? I saw the way you were ogling me when you walked in..."

Entreri thought for a second, then, "What the hey. I have nothing to lose... This is going to feel so wrong."

"Then let's go." and they fell on the bed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the team woke up from their long night. "That was... not all that bad, actually." Entreri said, looking at the female drow that lay next to him. "That hurt." was all she could reply back.

* * *

**I didn't know if this should have been rated "M" so don't abuse, just tell me!**


End file.
